guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of hidden objects
A list of hidden object locations that can be revealed with Light of Deldrimor Arachni's Haunt *A map with all hidden treasures marked of Arachni's Haunt (location) Bloodstone Caves Bogroot Growths Catacombs of Kathandrax Cathedral of Flames Darkrime Delves Frostmaw's Burrows Heart of the Shiverpeaks Oola's Lab Ooze Pit * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Boss Lock. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, in the room with the boss key to the nw next to the cracked wall entrance from the north Raven's Point * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the eastern Area Map on level 1 (location) * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the central Beacon of Droknar on level 1 (location) * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the western Area Map on level 1 (location) *Hidden Treasure near the Dungeon Gate on level 1. *hidden treasure near the stairs to level 2 on level 1. *Hidden Treasure, at the ice bridge east of the Area Map on level 2 (location) *Hidden Treasure, north-east of the Area Map on level 2 (location) *Many on level 3 Rragar's Menagerie * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map on level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Boss Key on level 1 *Secret switch on the ramp a bit to the east to the northernmost Dwarven Powder Keg station on level 1 :* 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, in the end of that very secret corridor :* Hidden Treasure, second to last lava pit in the secret corridor *Hidden Treasure just southwest of the south east cracked wall by the rock pillars on level 1 *Hidden Treasure looking on the mini map its equal with the lvl 2 stairs and the area map on level 1 *Hidden Treasure One before the ranger boss on the stairs, and another right behind him on level 2 *Hidden Treasure in the northern room with Elder Nephilim to the west of the Area Map on level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the second Beacon of Droknar on level 2 *Hidden Treasure in the room with Rragar on level 2 *Hidden Treasure in the far end of the level 2 (past the portal down) *Secret switch in the first room with mobs on level 3 :* 24 Dwarven Ghost, should also ping when looking for switch :*3 spots of Hidden Treasure in the secret passage *Hidden Treasure a bit to the west of Boss Key on level 3 (sometimes another the other direction from the key) Secret Lair of the Snowmen * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map. Sepulchre of Dragrimmar * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map on level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the central Beacon of Droknar on level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the northern Beacon of Droknar on level 1 *Three to five Hidden Treasures in random Locations on level 2 Shards of Orr * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, Level 1 near Beacon of Droknar before dungeon door * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, Level 1 just after dungeon door * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, Level 1 in front of the exit to Level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally (2), Level 2 on either side of central tombstone in the cemetary *Hidden Treasure, Level 2 to the left in the cemetary chamber * 3 Hidden Treasures, Level 2 next to the poison jet traps before the dungeon key * 2 Hidden Treasures, Level 3 before bridge (briefly before boss) *Hidden Treasure, Level 3 after bridge (briefly before boss, by two fire traps) Vloxen Excavations * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, behind the first Area Map on level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near second Beacon of Droknar on level 1 (found at least once at this location) *Hidden Treasure near Taskmaster Kurg on level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, at the Beacon of Droknar behind the lower gearbox on level 2 *A map with all hidden treasures marked of Vloxen Excavation (location) Notes *The Ghostly allies will always spawn but treasures don't always show up. *Hidden Treasures may be bugged on rare occasions, and not show up after being discovered by Light of Deldrimor. *Hidden Treasures may ping once but not on additional tries, so be sure to try to remember it's location as the blue light on the floor will go away eventually. Category:Lists